User talk:Alexribeiro.soares.7
Re:proof A Wikipedia article is not sufficient proof, as wiki articles can be edited by anyone. You need to link to a news site or another similar website where the game is confirmed to be real. Just to prove that it isn't officially known, A Naruto game (or any other big anime game) would be revealed via something like Famitsu. There are a few sites that translate this news, like Siliconera or Gematsu. i.e. One Piece Super Grand Battle X is actual game as it was announced in Famitsu and I can list this source. Astrogamer (talk) 19:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Are you saying that it is an idea for a game that you or someone else came up with which has not been confirmed to be being developed? :As the author of that post stated, there is only speculation about the possibility of the game being made. ::NOTE: Nothing I say is 100% confirmed and I am not trying to say it is. This is pure speculation and rumors heard around the internet....nothing more. TOMY has only hinted a few things and started a couple rumors, but there is no exact proof of any Revolution 4 yet. So don't call me a lier because I am not lying. Everything discussed here about the previous games is TRUE and everything about Revolution 4 are RUMORS and SPECULATION. - Itsuchi2 :Thus, there is nothing confirming the development of the game. ::I'm not sure exactly what you are asking, but this page may help: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto:_Clash_of_Ninja_%28series%29#Games . ::Sorry, I don't really understand what you are trying to say. What picture? :::A Facebook page is simply not reliable evidence. If there is no reliable evidence, such as news site articles or press releases, then the game simply hasn't been announced to be developed. :::So if it was announced can you show me a link. If it will be announced show me a link to the page that says that.Starfox u (talk) 10:25, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::So it was not announced? If it is going to be announced but you have no proof then there should be no page on it until it has an official announcement.Starfox u (talk) 21:13, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh ok then if it i just an idea then it does need a page yet. But you might to say 2015 summer and 2015 fall right becuse summer 2014 is over.Starfox u (talk) 22:22, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::That is a petition that someone made. It dose not mean that it will or is being made. But if you want you can make a blog post about it.Starfox u (talk) 02:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah but those are fan ideas. As i have said it needs to be officially announced to have a mian page on this wiki. Starfox u (talk) 11:18, October 24, 2014 (UTC) That is just a question page on GameFAQs. That does not prove that the game is being developed. The only proof that would be sufficient is a report from a reputable site that specifically says that the game is currently under development. That was a petition not a official news site. An official page wouldbe from one of these websites IGN, Nintendo life, Polygon, Gamespot. Look it need to be official not all websites are official.Starfox u (talk) 10:30, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Usure you can make the page on that game now. Starfox u (talk) 16:26, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Look i woruld right now show that information to rocksilme 1 1. He is the person to really ask on this kind of stuff.Starfox u (talk) 16:26, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Well first what, and also you should tell rocksilme 1 1 about this instead of me. He sort off knows this like everythings about how this wiki should be run.Starfox u (talk) 00:09, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Clash of Ninja Those images you linked on Starfox U 's talk page were just one of the Clash of Ninja games (I believe Clash of the Ninja 2) in Dolphin upressed by the emulator. I have checked sites that report on Japanese news and I have yet to see any of this. A new Clash of Ninja game would be reported in V Jump, Famitsu or have a teaser site. None of those have reported this or happened. Astrogamer (talk) 16:26, November 8, 2014 (UTC) If what he says is true then there still should be no page. You need to find a major news site that has reported this.Starfox u (talk) 16:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Stop adding Naruto: Clash of Ninja Wii U to the List of Wii U games. The next time you do it without a source from Famitsu or Dengeki (or source deriving from those sources), you will be banned. Astrogamer (talk) 04:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC)